Dark Eir Guide
Class Type Dark Eir blurs the lines between offensive and defensive playing. With a range of melee oriented attacks under her Darkness skill set she can act as a close combatant. Along with this comes ranged attacks from her Chaos set allowing her to be backline fighter. Last but not least comes healing skills from her Healing set, allowing her to be a party player. Though she is balanced in all aspects, they all pale in comparison to the 'true/original' characters of Tia, Lime, Dacy, Sieg, Dainn and Eir respectively. To define this class, one might use the word "hybrid". Proficient in all areas, though mastering the all game by herself. Main Weapon: Magic Wand/staff Class Summary Pros: *Mild Nuking Ability *Able to deal DPS and heal *High number of Endurance Frames *Good mob control / crowd contol *Good buffs Cons: *Mostly healings skill are weaks and based on quanty *Most MP recovering skills come towards the midlevel *Needs lots of room for Air Combos Notes: Shares Eir's Stats Skills Dark Eir is a character made to be a hybrid. She has skills that can deal high DPS, skills to heal, and skills to buff the party. While a Dark Eir can choose to either kill or heal it is to the advantage of the player to carefully pick which skills to max as there are so many choices and prerequisites to obtain before coming to a successful build. Contained below is a collection of her skills as well as a brief description. Darkness: The first of the two DPS tabs. Strike of Darkness - First of Dark Eir's melee skill. Shoves enemy and strikes. Grants immunity to immobilization at level 4. This skill for the most part is ok but a low priority one compared to other skills. Revenge of Darkness - Second of Dark Eir's melee skill. Hits monsters with her wand consecutively. Needs Strike at level 4 to get past level 3. Grants immunity to immobilization at level 4. Can also hit enemies that are being air comboed. Like "Strike of Darkness" it is a low priority. Tentacles of Darkness - Summons tentacles beneath enemies to pierce them. More tentacles are added per level. This is a good skill for boss DPS if you are leveling to 70 before your first rebirth, afterwards the rebirth version is superior. Gaze of Darkness - Casts a containment circle on the ground and damages enemies. This skill needs 2 points of tentacles. Gaze is good for trapping enemies in place and sustaining enemies in the air for combos. Does more damage then the rebirth version but smaller. Plague of Darkness - Releases shots of darkness around Dark Eir. This is one of Dark Eir's debuffs. It weakens enemies to darkness attacks for a set period of time and if done well, deals a lot of damage. Only good close range as it is prone to missing if cast far away. In myth this skill is great due to the size of the bosses. Because of their size they get hit with multiple shots. True Tentacles - Just like the regular tentacles only stronger. This version is superior to the non rebirth version. Great damage for bosses and for some mobs in Devildom. True gaze of darkness - Normal gaze only weaker but wider radius. One point is sufficient until you can start maxing this. Chaos: The second of the two DPS tabs. Lunar Eclipse Moon Fragments - Sends out moon discs to damage enemies. One of your most spammable skills with decent amount of damage which also homes in on enemies. Highly recommended to max and only max if you get it as well as use a skill dye. Each level you gain an additional disc with an extra one at certain levels. Flames of Chaos - Summons fiery "meteors" to hit enemies. At level 4 it grants immunity to immobilization. Each level up gives more "meteors" to hit enemies with. Air juggles enemies pretty well and does good amount of damage when maxed. Voice of Terror - Sends out a dark aura to debuff enemies. Debuffs enemies to chaos skills and does good damage. Does great amount of damage to bossses. Highly recommend to max this. Blade of chaos - Shoots out a blade to shove enemies. It's fast and is good at pushing mobs or flinging monsters. It does pretty good damage to non push able monsters. Level 5 is needed for True Blade of Chaos. Pentacle of Chaos- Dark Eir's level 60 skill. Shoots out baphomet heads to damage enemies. Uses MP and HP to cast. The missile number increases with level. The missiles also have a small homing ability but is a skill still best used a short distance in front of the enemy and well aimed. One point is enough till you have spare. True Blade of Chaos - Just like the original but has a wider blade but less range than the original blade of chaos. Highly recommend to max as this skill is essential for myth and stages. Healing: Dark Eir's third tab which contains her various healing skills. Recovery - Heals Dark Eir. Level 8 grants immunity to immobilization and allows for all other healing skills to be used. Recommend only to put this at level 3 so you can use Wave of Quick Healing. Once you have maxed other skills you can rank this at 8 if you wish for the immunity. Butterfly of Healing - Shoots out butterflies to heal party members or self heal by cast then dash. If you are a more support oriented build then this is worth maxing due to the homing they have, otherwise best left alone. Wave of Quick Healing - Casts a healing circle to heal self and party. Radius and healing ability increases with level. Level 5 offers immunity to immobilization and at level 10 which supports both endurance and canceling. One of your best healing skills. Recommended to max this first over all other heals. Shadow of Healing (0, 5, max) - Casts a healing shadow in front of player sorta like tentacles. Can't self heal unless party member is near you when cast. So when party member has the circle and u are also on top of the circle of healing you may receive heals. Good for healing party members. Full support can manage this skill well. Also can be useful in hybrid builds with extra SP. Must be aimed. Magic Circle of Healing (0, 1, max) - Casts a healing circle in front of player, 3 waves are sent out to heal within the healing seal, each pulse signals you that the wave of heal has been sent, Pretty easy to aim once your used to using it. Skill can be canceled if you dash to fast before it fully casts, if casting and dash are both successful you are also able to heal yourself if u stand within the seal. Life Conversion (0, max) '''- Changes HP to MP '''True Shadow of Healing (0, 1, max) - Like original but heals more. Great for fake ressing and a must have for hybrid players. Bless: This section is very versatile as it is useful for any build. Power of Darkness (0, max) - Buffs players and self and increases strength for a period of time. Damages player each second during duration but at max can add 498 strength and push people over the next strength boost. Very useful for staging and for all builds. Uses black pearls. Lunar Eclipse Fury of Blood (0, 5) - Increases physical damage. Only good for melee but acts as prerequisite at level 5 for shield of darkness. Only good for support builds. Uses black pearls. Nightmare (0, 1) - Puts enemies to sleep. Okay for PVP, otherwise a waste. Shield of Darkness - Creates invincibility shield for a short duration. Must have fury of blood at level 5 to acquire this, also cannot attack. Good in pvp for mana regen and shielding people who cannot run out from under meteors in time in m3 but not really great for much else. Meteor shielding is only useful if the people are not in mid-attack animation or will not attack while running around in meteor zone. Bloody Contract (1, max) - Drains life to give an near invincible effect (will take attack damage but cannot be knocked down). Must have for any build. During the duration of this effect, major DPS can be done without interruption or other players can be saved. The time it lasts is increased with each upgrade. However only 1 point is needed. Extra points are unnecessary but useful. Needs black pearls. Very useful for support since you can't die or get interrupted while skill casting. 'Skill Points Growth' Dark Eir gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, she will receive 2 skill points. Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 8. Skill Builds Unlocking Dark Eir was released to International Lunia free of charge after the March 25th update. Brasil Lunia it cost 1000G + Dark Shadown Eye in Linette. Videos Official trailer: Gameplay: Combos See also Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Seduction